1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a peeling method, a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and a manufacturing method of a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device (e.g., a touch sensor), an input/output device (e.g., a touch panel), a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor, a semiconductor circuit, a display device, a light-emitting device, an input device, an input/output device, an arithmetic device, a memory device, and the like are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. In addition, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. Examples of the display device also include a light-emitting device provided with a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED), and electronic paper performing display with an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. When voltage is applied to this element, light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound. A display device including such an organic EL element can be thin and lightweight and have high contrast and low power consumption.
A flexible display device can be obtained by formation of a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a display element such as an organic EL element over a flexible substrate (film).
In a manufacturing method of a flexible display device that is disclosed in Patent Document 1, laser light irradiation is performed on a supporting substrate (a glass substrate) over which a sacrifice layer, a heat-resistant resin layer, and an electronic element are provided in that order, and the heat-resistant resin layer is peeled from the glass substrate.